


Two Worlds

by Isisbelle_Pliroy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pliroy, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisbelle_Pliroy/pseuds/Isisbelle_Pliroy
Summary: Inspirado en el Londres del siglo XIX/OMEGAVERSEVíctor Nikiforov es el rey  de un gran país y Yuuri su sirviente omega.Jean Jacques Leroy es un noble rico y Yuri un ladrón.Los contrarios se unen un solo mundo de intrigas, suspense, traición y amor.(Final feliz para ambas parejas)
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi beta, Sofía Esquivel, por toda su dedicación y tiempo a este proyecto.

Hace doscientos años existió un reino amplio y deseado por todos, rodeado de cordilleras montañosas cubiertas de pasto y rico en recursos minerales.

Durante esa última centuria había crecido mucho y disfrutaba de una época de prosperidad general. Las cosechas eran buenas, no había habido grandes enfermedades en años con el avance de la medicina. La mayoría de las casas estaban construidas en piedra, asentadas en barro y los techos de paja habían sido sustituidos por los primeros hechos con teja. La población de alfas, betas y omegas había crecido mucho en consecuencia.

El palacio del rey se alzaba imponente más allá de las pequeñas casas de los aldeanos. Estaba rodeado de enormes extensiones de terreno donde se cultivaba especialmente el grano y un coto de caza privado.

Yuuri vivía allí, en palacio. Pero no en las lujosas habitaciones de la realeza, claro, sino mucho más abajo, en el ala de los sirvientes.

Como ya había cumplido diez años debía ayudar a sus padres. Su trabajo consistía en alimentar y asear los animales junto con su hermana. Lo más duro eran las pocilgas donde se guardaban los cerdos de palacio. Siempre le tocaban a él y Mari, mucho más alta, podía encargarse de los caballos.

A pesar de eso, y de que siempre acabara con la ropa sucia, Yuuri se había encariñado con los animales, les había puesto nombre e incluso se enorgullecía de que estos parecían haber aprendido algunas órdenes sencillas gracias a él.

Con un rastrillo, Yuuri comenzó a amontonar el estiércol que habían dejado los cerdos esa noche.

—Hola, cerdito. Cada día estás más sucio y hueles peor.

Yuuri apretó el rastrillo entre sus regordetes dedos. A veces los nobles que visitaban el castillo se divertían molestando a los sirvientes, pero el sabía cuál era su lugar, así que, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado, siguió recogiendo en silencio. Si el noble interpretaba que lo había mirado mal podía ser condenado a latigazos. Además de eso, era un alfa, lo que por si solo ya era intimidante.

—¿No me oyes, cerdito? Oink, oink. Apuesto a que puedo dar a una manzana situada en tu cabeza con mi arco.

El niño, de dorados rizos, sacó de su mochila una perfecta manzana roja que seguro hubiera estado deliciosa si hubiera decidido conservarla como almuerzo.

—Vamos, póntela, tengo que practicar.

Yuuri se acercó a la manzana tembloroso. Su corazón latía a mil por hora por la orden, pero sabe dios que le costaría incumplir una orden directa.

Con su peor pulso colocó la manzana sobre su cabeza mientras el niño tensaba el arco y lo apuntaba directamente con una media sonrisa divertida. Sus piernas temblaron y, antes de que la flecha fuera lanzada, Yuuri cayó hacia atrás. Justo sobre la montaña de estiércol que él mismo había apilado.

Una intensa carcajada llenó el ambiente.

—¡Chris!¿Se puede saber que haces?

Chris se dio la vuelta saludando a su amigo Víctor, pero él lo ignoró para acercarse a la verja que separaba las porquerizas del camino.

—Perdona a Chris, es un poco idiota y está de mal humor porque otra chica lo rechazó.

—¡Eh!

Yuuri boqueó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Frente a él estaba el príncipe Nikiforov, el heredero de la corona, con su cabello del color de la plata recogido en un bonito lazo y su exquisita cara que parecía haber sido tallada por un gran maestro griego, hablándole como si no fuera nada más que un simple súbdito.

—Ten, puedes limpiarte con esto... aunque quizás no sea suficiente.

Víctor le extendió un pañuelo de seda blanca con sus iniciales bordadas en oro.

—P-pero alteza...no debo...

—No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo, tómalo.

El mayor le guiñó uno de sus ojos azules cuando Yuuri se acercó a tomar el pañuelo y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Después, finalmente, volvió a prestar atención a su amigo despidiéndose de él agitando su mano.

—¡Esta vez te ganaré, cazaré una pieza más grande! —gritó animado el niño de cabello rubio.

—Sabes que no lo harás.

Yuuri apretó el pañuelo en su pecho, hasta que la voz de Víctor dejó de escucharse. Se había olvidado de como respirar, en su cabeza solo podía pensar en guardar ese pequeño trozo de tela como su mayor tesoro.


	2. I

El traqueteo de la carroza hacía saltar de sus asientos a las personas que llevaba en su interior. Las calles de esa zona no estaban bien asfaltadas, no pertenecían a las calles principales del reino y los barrios de las afueras no eran lo suficientemente atractivos como para invertir en ellos.

—La fábrica textil ha dejado de ser rentable, lo más sensato sería cerrarla.  
—Hay casi un centenar de omegas en esa fábrica.

Jean Jacques miraba por la ventana del carro mientras Seung Gil Lee, su consejero financiero, le informaba de la actividad económica de sus principales negocios.

—No nos incumbe, la mayoría de esos omegas no son decentes. Muchos tienen hijos fuera del matrimonio, por eso trabajan en lugar de atender su casa.

El carruaje pasó por un bache mucho mayor que los anteriores y los papeles de Seung volaron por los aires.

—¡Estúpido cochero!

—Señor—Un anciano de cabello blanco y ojos cansados abrió la puerta de la carroza del lado en el que se sentaba Jean Jacques Leroy—, me temo que una de las ruedas del carruaje se rompió, me llevará algo de tiempo arreglarla.

—Está bien. Saldré a estirar las piernas.

—Señor, estos barrios son peligrosos, estamos muy alejados de la parte noble de la ciudad.

—Sé cuidarme solo, Seung Gil. —Jean acomodó su traje negro una vez salió del carruaje, sacudiéndolo incluso cuando no llevaba una mota de polvo en él y, haciendo un escueto gesto con la mano, se despidió de sus acompañantes. 

Caminó hasta el mercado que se situaba en la plaza del barrio, que estaba a rebosar. Decenas de puestos exhibían sus productos y el aroma se mezclaba entre todos ellos. Las voces se elevaron aún más al verlo, su evidente aspecto de noble rico hizo que los vendedores comenzaran a pelear por vender su mercancía y tal vez conseguir alguna propina.

—¡Pruebe nuestras especias! ¡El mejor azafrán de la India, señor!

Estaba bastante seguro de que eso no era azafrán auténtico.

—Cogeré una fruta, gracias.

Desanudó el costal que tenía atado a la cintura y sacó una reluciente moneda, pero justo antes de disponerse a pagar, se tambaleó por un inesperado empujón.

—Eh, ¡al ladrón!

Un niño se escabulló con su bolsa de monedas y Jean sin pensarlo corrió detrás de él, esquivando como podía a toda la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. El chico era increíblemente rápido y ágil, parecía no tener problemas para mezclarse en medio de la muchedumbre, pero él también era bastante atlético.

Consiguió acorralarlo en un callejón sin salida, y tomarlo de su chaqueta levantándolo hasta dejar sus piernas colgando en el aire, aún cuando pataleaba salvajemente en el aire, le resultó extrañamente liviano.

—¿Sabes lo que te haría la policía si te entrego?

—¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!

La capucha que lo cubría cayó, revelando unos suaves mechones rubios que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos verdes y Jean quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos. No era un niño lo que veía sino un omega, un precioso omega ladrón.

El ladrón aprovechó que ese hombre lo miraba con cara idiotizada para morder su mano con todas sus fuerzas y obligarlo a soltarlo.

—¡Demonios!

Pero era demasiado tarde para que reaccionara, el omega era lo suficientemente rápido para escabullirse entre sus piernas y aunque Jean trató de seguirlo esta vez había conseguido perderse exitosamente entre la multitud.

Cuando Jean volvió, su transporte había sido arreglado y su consejero y chófer esperaban fuera por él. Se revolvió los cabellos, incómodo, y levantó su mano mostrando la fechoría del rubio.

—¡¿Te robaron?!  
—Un omega, sí.—Las mejillas de Jean ardían con vergüenza, jamás había oído de un omega que se dedicara a un oficio tan peligroso—. Pero no es el dinero lo que me preocupa, al morder mi mano se llevó también el anillo de compromiso.

—Daremos una orden de búsqueda y ofreceremos una recompensa, podremos dar con él en menos de dos días.

—¡No!—la voz de Jean salió de forma más ansiosa de lo habitual—.Isabella no puede enterarse de que perdí su anillo.

—¿Está seguro de que desea ocultarle algo así a su prometida?

Por toda respuesta recibió un bufido impaciente, no era algo de lo que deseara hablar.  
—Está bien, ¿y que propone?

—Pospongan la boda, denle alguna excusa a Isabella y mientras buscaremos el anillo por nuestra cuenta.

Seung se abstuvo de decir nada. No le gustaba aconsejar sobre temas amorosos, aunque incluso para él era obvio que algo le ocurría a su jefe.

—Localizar a un ladrón omega no debe de ser complicado. Alguien así tiene que ser un tema popular de conversación para los que se mueven en su mismo mundo.

No se equivocaba. Después de algunos sobornos y descartar un par de pistas falsas, uno de sus informantes había soltado lo suficientemente su lengua para proporcionarle un buen hilo del que tirar.

El omega se llamaba Yuri, robaba para una famosa banda de la zona y era muy ágil y rápido. Su especialidad eran los pequeños hurtos. Su cuerpo, pequeño y delgado, le permitía escabullirse con facilidad entre los grupos grandes, pero también solía robar en un hostal con el beneplácito de su dueño que recibía una parte del botín.

El método que utilizaban era simple, pero efectivo. Si Georgi, el tabernero, identificaba algún cliente acaudalado, se encargaba de rellenar su copa de vino hasta que este apenas pudiera subir las escaleras hasta las habitaciones. Después, Yuri se colaba en su habitación, robando todo lo que fuera de valor hasta desplumar al pobre incauto.

Nunca reclamaban. Los clientes ricos que llegaban a ese lugar buscaban prostitutas con lasque disfrutar de una noche de placer y denunciar donde les habían robado suponía manchar su prestigio social.

Seung gruñó visiblemente avergonzado. Sentado en la mesa fingía beber de su copa sin descanso y la derramaba cuando encontraba algún descuido. Jean era mucho más descarado para actuar, pero Yuri lo reconocería y el omega no se arriesgaría a robar dos veces a la misma persona, por eso había decidido escalar hasta la habitación por la ventana mientras él tenía que quedarse abajo, actuando como cebo.

Cuando coqueteó con las coristas llegó a pensar que había sonado lo suficientemente forzado como para que reconocieran su actuación. Sin embargo, ellas le sonrieron de forma vacía como si estuvieran acostumbradas a hacerlo sin escuchar realmente lo que habían dicho sus clientes.

Pasó dos horas más fingiendo comer y beber, dejando generosas propinas cada vez que rellenaban su jarra con sus dedos abarrotados de anillos relucientes. En ese tiempo no pudo ver la bonita hada rubia que había descrito Jean. Quizás esa noche no pasaría por allí, pero se obligó a subir finalmente a la habitación haciendo eses para no parecer más sospechoso.

Una vez reunido con Jean, Seung casi le gritó que no le haría pasar por una situación tan vergonzosa nunca más. Él le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa que aún le quedaba algo por hacer.

Ambos tomaron posiciones. Jean se mantuvo pegado a la pared. La oscuridad de la habitación ayudaba a ocultarlo, y Seung, odiándose a si mismo, se acostó desparramado y casi sin desvestir sobre la cama mientras fingía roncar como si hubiera bebido un barril de cerveza.

Aproximadamente media hora después de los primeros ronquidos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sigilosamente y una pequeña figura encapuchada caminó por la habitación con pasos ligeros. Jean tenía que reconocer que ese omega sabía lo que hacía. Si eso no hubiera sido una trampa, los hubiera robado fácilmente y se hubiera esfumado sin dejar rastro, como un hada.

Pero como ya había dicho, era una trampa,así que Jean extendió el brazo para cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras él y el omega se dio la vuelta espantado.

El hombre que yacía dormido y borracho ahora le sujetaba por la muñeca con expresión seria. Cuando Yuri trató de golpearlo, Seung levantó la mano para abofetearlo. Jean llegó entonces, en un parpadeo, parando la mano de su segundo aún en el aire.

—¡No, no lo lastimes!

—¡TÚ!—Yuri ahora lo miraba entre sorprendido y furioso. Como sospechaba, no había olvidado su cara.  
—Es un placer volver a verte, Yuri-chan.

El tono coqueto con el que pronunció su verdadero nombre disparó todas sus alarmas. No solo había fallado un robo, había caído en las redes de ese alfa que había investigado sobre él para cazarlo.

Se revolvió de ellos para escapar, volviendo a intentar clavar sus filosos colmillos en el brazo del más alto. Jean lo detuvo con facilidad.

—Eso no te volverá a funcionar conmigo.

Pero eso solo era el plan A. Con todo el impulso que pudo reunir embistió con su rodilla en el punto anatómico más doloroso que un hombre alfa poseía y Jean se llevó las manos a sus joyas reales mientras caía al suelo. Jamás había esperado algo como aquello, los alfas no peleaban así y los omegas que conocía eran lo suficientemente delicados para no ir pateando los miembros de los hombres.

Yuri corrió hacia la puerta, pero Seung se interpuso en medio cortando su huida. Estaba acorralado.

El alfa se levantó aún con dolor cruzándole el rostro.

—Es la última vez que me humillas así, Yuri.

—Eso lo dudo mucho —siseó con expresión altiva.

—Cielos, que tengas suerte domando a esa fiera.

El omega miró esta vez a Seung con odio, pero Jean lo atrapó entre sus brazos pudiendo al fin sostenerlo. Incluso con sus agresivos pataleos, ató sus brazos y piernas para dejarlo recostado sobre la cama como un costal de papas.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Buscas venganza solo porque te robé una maldita bolsa? ¡Seguro que eres asquerosamente rico!

—Robaste más que eso, Yuri-chan.—Jean señaló la marca blanca de su dedo anular.

—Ah, eso... lo vendí bastante bien. Me pagaron cincuenta libras por él.

—¿Qué? ¡Me costó mil libras!

—No me importa, compra otro más barato con tu novia y déjame en paz.

—¡No, no y no! —Se llevo las manos al cabello revolviéndoselo, frustrado, no pensaba rendirse aún—. Isabella no puede enterarse de esto.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto tratando de hallar la solución.  
—Me llevarás al lugar que lo vendiste. Si le pagamos una buena suma al vendedor podremos volverlo a comprar.

—¡No pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio! —rugió Yuri. Si traía un noble rico al lugar en el que vendían las joyas robadas, lo matarían, o aún peor, Otabek le echaría de la banda y no habría nadie tan estúpido como para aceptar a un omega soplón en una banda de ladrones—. Abajo hay decenas de alfas que os darían una paliza si me lleváis a la fuerza, y solo sois dos.

Era un farol, Georgie jamás se atrevería a matar a un noble en su local y que se filtrara a la prensa. Salvarlo a él no valía tanto. Y por la sonrisa divertida del idiota delante de él, intuía que no le había creído.

—Vaya, entonces no me dejas otra forma —El alfa lloriqueaba falsamente con expresión melodramática, pero con su ridícula actuación no vio como tomaba un pañuelo para amordazar también su boca—. Tranquilo, Yuri-chan, no voy a lastimarte. Y saldremos por la ventana. A nosotros tampoco nos interesa hacer un revuelo.

Seung tomó la cuerda con la que Jean había subido a la habitación y volvió afijar el gancho en la ventana mientras el otro alfa se echaba a Yuri al hombro que gritaba inútilmente contra el pañuelo. Descendieron hábilmente por ella y llegaron hasta la carroza que había estado esperándolos en una calle secundaria.

Cuando Jean acomodó a Yuri en el asiento trasero, pudo quitarle el pañuelo de la boca. Tenía las mejillas rojas y la expresión más furibunda que había visto nunca. Si las miradas mataran, él no volvería a ver la luz del Sol.

—¡Maldito gorila imbécil y patán...!

—Si continuas con esa boquita tan sucia tendré que ponerte el pañuelo de nuevo.

—¡No pienso ayudarte, prefiero que me claven estacas en las manos!

—¿También prefieres que te entregue a la policía?

Yuri calló de inmediato. Otabek tenía una norma: si eras arrestado, salías fuera. No podía permitirse tener ladrones que habían sido identificados por la policía. No era bueno para el negocio, y él no sabía hacer otra cosa.

—Bueno, parece que encontramos tu talón de Aquiles.

Yuri desvió la mirada con molestia.

—La tienda donde lo vendí no abre hasta por la mañana, solo te guiaré hasta ella, pero no puedes decir que te traje yo.

—Descansaremos esta noche y mañana iremos allí. No te preocupes, no haré nada que te ponga en peligro.

Bufó cuando el moreno le dedicó su brillante sonrisa y trató de acomodarse mejor en el carruaje, aún tenía las manos y piernas atadas y la rozadura que hacían las cuerdas había comenzado a ser molesta, pero no pensaba humillarse más quejándose de ello.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión, rodeada de jardines y fuentes y Jean cargó a Yuri de nuevo. El menor había dejado de intentar removerse, rindiéndose a su destino, por lo que fue más fácil adentrarse en la casa sin despertar al servicio.

Jean llegó a su habitación y dejó a Yuri en la cama que volvió a bufar. Todo allí era absurdamente gigantesco, odiaba a los ricos. El alfa se arrodilló ante él cortando sus cuerdas haciendo que Yuri gimiera de dolor.

—¡Yuri!¡Tendrías que haberme dicho que te apretaban tanto!

No tenía experiencia atando a personas y las cuerdas habían dejado marcas rojizas en las muñecas del rubio menor. Las frotó con dulzura tratando de aliviarlas cuando una traviesa lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. Jean se la secó con el dorso de la mano y él se sintió, nuevamente, ridículo.

—Lo siento mucho, no volveré a atarte así.

No esperaba contestación del menor, incluso en ese momento de debilidad, Yuri no dejaba a un lado su orgullo.

—Voy a cerrar la habitación con llave. Dormirás en mi cama y yo en el suelo. Estamos en el piso superior, es imposible escapar sin que me dé cuenta.

Con una manta y una almohada el alfa improvisó una cama cerca de la ventana. Esta era la primera vez que dormía con un omega atractivo y, aunque el olor de Yuri fuera muy ligero, debido a los supresores que seguro tomaba, le había bombardeado las fosas nasales desde el primer momento. Pero él era, ante todo, un caballero y jamás haría algo que pusiera en peligro la integridad del menor.

Lo observó acomodarse molesto. El pequeño Yuri apenas ocupaba una porción de la enorme cama de su habitación. Por su postura, encogido y abrazándose a sí mismo, dejaba en claro que estaba acostumbrado a dormir en espacios pequeños. Cuando cerró los ojos y pausó su respiración, Jean se permitió dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por animaros a leer esta historia, espero que paséis un buen rato leyenda y os resulte interesante.


	3. II

Nada más abrir los ojos entró en pánico, su corazón rebotaba contra su pecho como si un caballo galopara por él. Estaba en una habitación desconocida y por un segundo pensó que lo habían entregado y ahora se encontraba en algún tipo de celda. Pero era una habitación demasiado bonita para ser confundida con una cárcel: era grande, limpia y la cama en la que dormía era mullida, no podía notar los muelles que sobresalían como sucedía en la suya.

Todo era cómodo salvo el olor que desprendían las sábanas, que hacía que su estómago se estremeciera inquieto. Giró sobre su costado viendo al alfaque aún dormía en el suelo de la habitación. Roncaba suavemente y Yuri pensó que no tenía aspecto de un noble rico. No era estirado, más bien algo infantil, tampoco demasiado ostentoso.

De hecho, la habitación en la que estaban, aunque era evidentemente cara, parecía muy simple. Si el fuera rico no hubiera decorado todo de una forma tan sencilla. A esa habitación le faltaba algo de color, en lugar del aburrido blanco. También añadiría una alfombra de pelo -siempre había querido tener una- y cuadros, cuadros de tigres salvajes, que eran su animal favorito, por toda la estancia.

El omega se permitió soñar despierto por minutos con lo que haría si tuviera tanto dinero, pero después de un rato, sin que su compañero diera señales de querer despertar, él mismo decidió levantarse. Yuri era un omega impaciente y no pasaba mucho tiempo acostado por costumbre. Caminó con pasos largos y decididos hasta el hombre que dormía plácidamente y lo pateó en las costillas sin compasión.

—¡Yuri! ¡¿Pero qué?! —El moreno gruñía mientras se levantaba con una mano en el costado. Ese chico era el omega con más fuerza que conocía, y conocía a varios bastante más altos que él. Su espalda crujió al incorporarse, señal de que no había pasado una buena noche y alcanzó el reloj que reposaba en la pequeña mesa auxiliar de al lado de la cama—. ¡Pero si todavía son las siete!

—Debí imaginar que eras un vago que jamás madruga. Las siete ya es tarde para mí.

Jean se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de disimular un bostezo sin mucho éxito. Con lo tarde que se habían acostado anoche deducía que su acompañante estaba acostumbrado a dormir muy poco.

—Sí, ya entiendo. —Una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver al omega en posición desafiante con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—. Bajaré para avisar a Lilia de que nos prepare el desayuno y mientras, ¿por qué no te das un baño? Apuesto a que llevas tiempo sin darte uno.

Abrió una puerta contigua a su habitación, mostrando a un avergonzado Yuri el baño principal. También era gigantesco, todo de mármol blanco y dorado y había una gran bañera en el centro. Yuri nunca había visto una bañera, ni grande ni pequeña. A veces se bañaba en el río, pero solo en verano, porque en invierno el agua estaba tan fría que podías enfermar rápidamente.

Poco tiempo después de que el alfase fuera, un beta entró a la habitación principal. Llenó la bañera con agua caliente y dejó ropa limpia para Yuri antes de irse también. Cuando se quedó solo, se desnudó y se introdujo en la bañera disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente en su piel.

Era genial vivir como un rico, podría acostumbrarse a esa vida fácilmente.

Se introdujo totalmente en el agua hasta cubrir su cabello y abrió los ojos una vez dentro, divertido por como las pequeñas burbujas se formaban en la superficie del líquido cuando exhalaba.

Si fuera rico podría descansar en una enorme cama cada día, sin preocuparse por si uno de sus compañeros de oficio trataba de robarle mientras dormía. Lo haría hasta tarde, y su comida estaría asegurada independientemente de si conseguía robar algo bueno o no. Viviría en una hermosa casa donde no pasaría ni demasiado frío ni demasiado calor, y tendría el gato que siempre quiso. Un gato esponjoso con el que acurrucarse por las tardes en un acolchado sillón de terciopelo rojo.

Cuando terminó, envolvió todo su cuerpo en toallas y contempló con el ceño fruncido la ropa blanca que le habían traído. Estaba limpia, nueva y olía muy bien, no llena de jirones y remiendos como la suya, pero era un uniforme de sirviente omega. Él no era el sirviente de ese bastardo, pensó mientras se colocaba su antigua ropa antes de bajar a donde se suponía que lo esperaba Jean.

Algunos de los sirvientes lo miraban de reojo mientras fingían que hacían sus tareas. Luego cuchicheaban entre sí, acrecentando el mal humor de Yuri. Era claro que se preguntaban porque un omega de su clase salía de la habitación de su señor a esas horas.

—Yuri… —El alfa lo miraba como si jamás lo hubiera visto antes. Ya sabía que el omega era inusualmente hermoso, pero ahora podía jurar que era más bonito que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes. Exceptuando su ropa, no parecía un omega de clase baja.

Después de haberse quitado las capas de polvo que lo cubrían su cabello relucía como hilos de oro que se esparcían en el aire cuando caminaba y su piel era tan blanca que cualquier dama de la corte lo envidiaría. Se preguntaba como se vería llevando ropa delicada, probablemente engañaría a cualquier noble. Siempre que controlara su temperamento, claro.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado como un idiota?

—¿Eh? —El alfa volvió al mundo real, avergonzado por haber perdido la compostura de esa forma y carraspeó tratando de serenarse—. Lilia ordenó un gran desayuno, puedes comer todo lo que te guste. Yo ya desayuné. Estaré fuera, alistando la carroza para irnos.

Los ojos de Yuri se giraron hacia la mesa dispuesta detrás. ¿Todo eso era para él? Nunca había visto tanta comida junta, mucha de ella no la había probado jamás. Había una jarra de té negro de buena calidad y leche, que era muy cara. También huevos revueltos con tocino, budin negro, mucha fruta y unos panecillos blandos que Yuri untó con mantequilla antes de llenarse la boca con ellos. Cuando terminó, sintió que había comido lo suficiente para no volver a hacerlo en una semana y caminó sintiéndose pesado hasta los jardines donde el alfa y el acompañante de la noche anterior ya lo esperaban.

Seung tomó las riendas de los caballos. Él no solía ser el cochero, pero no querían involucrar a más personas. Ya habían sido lo suficientemente indiscretos en su pequeña aventura hasta el momento.

Y Yuri frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido cuando el alfa de ojos azules abrió la puerta trasera del carruaje cediéndole el paso con una ligera inclinación.

—Bueno, ¿dónde debemos ir?

—Está lejos de aquí, no en una de las zonas pobres, pero está a las afueras.

—¿Tiene abierto un negocio de joyas robadas en un barrio burgués?

—¡Obviamente no, estúpido! —renegó Yuri—. No tiene nada como un cartel que diga “vendemos joyas robadas”. Su tapadera es ser una tienda de antigüedades, pero acepta joyas si son lo suficientemente buenas, nunca pude venderle baratijas.

Seung dejó el carruaje en la calle de atrás del establecimiento, desde esa posición podría auxiliar a Jean si lo necesitaba, pero no avisarían al dueño de dónde estaban.

—¡¿Vas a ir solo?!

—Claro, Seung se ocupará de vigilar que no escapes si descubro que todo esto es un engaño.

—¡Ese tipo es un alfa intimidante! Es muy grande, más ancho que tú. Y tiene muchos secuaces, si le molestas no dudará en hacerte añicos.

—Es agradable ver que te preocupas por mi, Yuri-chan.

Las mejillas de Yuri extendieron el color rojo hasta sus orejas y sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza rechinando en el proceso.

—¡Yo no dije tal cosa! Mejor ve. Espero que te de una lección y acabes hecho puré de idiota.

—Volveré sano y salvo, gatito —y le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo enojar todavía más.

La tienda no era especialmente grande, aunque era más alargada que los negocios colindantes. Había jarrones, estatuas y adornos en los que predominaba el estilo clásico. Jean se acercó a una vitrina donde se exponían algunas joyas.

Se fijó en una gargantilla de oro con grandes esmeraldas incrustadas. Recordarla haberla visto antes en el cuello de una duquesa de cabellos castaños en el baile de primavera.

O casi. Era una imitación como el resto de joyas allí, pero exquisitamente elaborada. Aunque no sería capaz de engañar a un ojo experto como el suyo debían haber tenido acceso a la original para realizarla.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor...?

—Leroy. —El hombre extendió una de sus grandes manos hacia él y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Nishigori, un placer.

Yuri no se había equivocado en describirlo: ese alfa era alto, de hombros anchos y prominente barriga y sus manos y pies eran tan grandes como su cabeza. Tenía una nariz gruesa, ojos pequeños y nerviosos, pero sobre todo destacaba por ser condenadamente feo.

—Estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso, masculino, no me importa gastar una fortuna.

—Tengo bastantes ejemplares de anillos excepcionales y casualmente me llegaron algunas remesas nuevas de gran valor. Puedo mostrárselas si me acompaña a la trastienda.

Nishigori abrió la puerta que conectaba con una sala ubicada detrás de la sala principal. Era un despacho pequeño de tonalidades oscuras y un escritorio de madera de caoba con un quinqué como única iluminación de la sala. A la derecha había un aparador encajonado difícilmente en el espacio de la habitación que exponía algunos minerales y geodas.

Nada más entrar, el alfa se sentó detrás del escritorio en una silla de cuero que se veía ridículamente pequeña debajo de su cuerpo y encendió un puro que llevó a sus labios agrietados. Jean tomó asiento también, rechazando el habano que le ofrecía, pero hojeando con fingido interés los anillos que este le mostraba.

—Estoy buscando uno de oro puro, veinticuatro quilates. No quiero una baratija. Tampoco algo demasiado tosco, quiero que tenga un trabajo de artesanía elaborado.

—¿Qué le parece este? Es de un gusto exquisito—Nishigoro sacó un anillo dorado, con detalles grabados de unas ramas espinosas de rosal enredándose entre sí.

Jean abrió los ojos al contemplar la joya. Era su anillo. Lo tomó en su mano pesándolo en esta con detenimiento para después observar cada detalle.

—Es justo lo que busco.

—Es una de las mejores piezas de las que dispongo actualmente, y de las más caras. No puedo vendérselo por menos de mil quinientas libras.

—Estaría gustoso de pagar esa cantidad, pero solo por la pieza original. No quiero una falsificación. —Depositó el anillo sobre la mesa y comprobó cómo el color en la cara del timador se iba apagando hasta un tono grisáceo similar a la ceniza que dejaba caer de su puro.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme?! ¡Este es el original, no hay otro igual en el mundo!

Y el tono del hombre pasó del gris al rojo de la cólera, pero Jean no se inmutó. Guardó silencio por unos instantes, acomodándose mejor en la silla frente al hombre.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar solo por el original y tampoco voy a irme de aquí hasta obtener algo útil. No me interesa el resto de su patomina, por muy ensayada que la tenga.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Guardias, saquen a este impresentable de mi tienda!

En apenas segundos la pequeña habitación se llenó de matones armados hasta los dientes. Lejos de preocupar a Jean, este les sonrió de forma traviesa.

—Qué maleducados. Me gusta mantener los buenos modales y procuro no revelar mis feromonas, especialmente con las damas, pero ya que aquí no veo ninguna...

El ambiente de la habitación se hizo extremadamente pesado y los hombres armados cayeron, llevándose las manos al cuello mientras se retorcían en el suelo. Jean se levantó, tomando al alfa inmóvil frente a sí del cuello de su camisa y levantándolo por encima de su cabeza con pasmosa facilidad.

—¿E-eres...un alfa dominante?

Balbuceó tratando de respirar. Jamás había sentido unas feromonas tan fuertes, es como si el oxígeno de la habitación hubiera desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿Dónde está MI anillo?!

Los ojos azules de Jean habían cambiado a unos rojizos que prometían sangre.

—N-no... lo tengo... Pare...se lo suplico.

—¡¿Quién lo tiene?!

—¡No lo sé!

Las feromonas se hicieron aún más fuertes y el alfa boqueó tratando de tomar el aire que se escapaba de forma alarmante de sus pulmones.

—Ha...bla...ré.

Jean dejó de emitir feromonas y unos lloriqueos empezaron a oírse en el suelo. Los hombres se retorcían entre sí en posición completamente sumisa. Los más fuertes habían conseguido arrastrarse hasta la puerta para respirar algo de aire fresco.

El jefe de todos ellos se apoyaba en el escritorio tratando de normalizar los latidos de su corazón, había llegado a creer que ese sería su fin.

—Habla.

—Un hombre me compra las joyas. Solo está interesado en joyas robadas de la realeza. Me paga una fortuna por las originales y yo vendo las copias, ¡pero no sé quién es, lo juro! Solo he visto al hombre que envía en su lugar, un alfa sin lengua.

—¿Un alfa sin lengua? —Eso le daba un mal presentimiento, pero necesitaba comprobarlo—. Descríbalo.

—No. ¡Por dios, no! ¡Me matará!

Jean volvió a tomarlo del cuello amenazando con liberar de nuevo sus feromonas.

—Te mataré yo aquí mismo, si no me lo dices.

—C-cabellos rojizos...y la piel muy pálida y pecosa. No viste como un noble, pero su postura es muy firme, recta como si fuera...

—Un militar —completó Jean.

El alfa moreno lo soltó, volviendo a adoptar su expresión amable y relajada habitual y acomodó su ropa mientras el otro, lloroso, agradecía por su vida.

—Gracias por su colaboración.

Jean podía oler el suficiente terror en su cuerpo como para estar seguro de que no se había atrevido a mentirle y la descripción que le había dado... Terminó de asegurarse que los rastros de feromonas habían desaparecido en el aire por completo y salió de allí con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Jefe, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Nishigori se sentó de nuevo en la silla, acariciando las hebras oscuras de su cabello con desesperación.

—Cerrar el negocio y huir del país. Antes de que ese hombre se entere de lo que acabo de hacer.

Yuri seguía en el asiento trasero del carruaje con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos que descansaban en la ventana parecía estar contando los adoquines que formaban la calle. Al verlo, cambió su expresión aburrida por el semblante retador que siempre traía con él.

Jean subió al carruaje y nada más acomodarse en él, Seung arreó los caballos para salir de allí.

—¿Conseguiste tu estúpido anillo?

—No, ya lo había vendido.

—Qué lástima. ¿Vas a liberarme ahora?

—Aún necesito tu ayuda, Yuri-chan.

El aludido gruñó con los puños apretados a sus costados.

—¡Cumplí con mi parte, yo no sé nada más!

—Sí y eres libre de marcharte si quieres, pero si aceptas ayudarme te pagaré por este trabajo. Te daré una bolsa repleta de oro.

Por unos segundos solo se escuchó el traqueteo del carruaje contra la carretera. Yuri hizo un puchero imaginando todo lo que podía comprar. Merecía la pena el esfuerzo de pasar algo más de tiempo con ese alfa idiota.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?  
—Tus servicios como ladrón.

—¡Si aceptara, tengo condiciones!

Él le sonrió de forma dulce, contrarestando la forma explosiva de exigir de Yuri.

—Adelante.

—Tendré mi propia habitación mientras dure todo esto, ¡una con una gran bañera! —Y una que no desprendiera el olor del alfa, pensó para él— Y desayunaré todos los días como hoy.

A Jean le parecieron unas exigencias adorables.

—Claro, y también almorzarás y cenarás.

—También quiero una parte del dinero por adelantado y… —Su voz bajó hasta ser apenas un susurro— no quiero que tus sirvientes me miren como hoy. No soy tu amante.

Las mejillas de Yuri se encendieron y Jean soltó una enorme carcajada.

—¿No te importa llevar tus ropas de ladrón, pero sí que los sirvientes piensen que te acostaste conmigo? Eres un omega con extrañas prioridades.

—¡Cállate! Con el dinero que me adelantes podré comprarme ropa nueva.

—En ese caso... —Jean golpeó la puerta de la carroza para que esta parara y salió a hablar con Seung. Cuando volvió al interior, el carruaje cambió súbitamente de rumbo hasta parar en una de las tiendas de la zona rica de la ciudad.

El apellido Leroy estaba escrito con letra curvilínea en la entrada e hizo que Yuri sacara la lengua con molestia nada más verlo.

—Mis empresas son principalmente de moda, desde la fabricación de telas en las fábricas hasta las tiendas donde se venden mis diseños. Todos los omegas de clase alta de la ciudad compran aquí. Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras. Como mantener tu tapadera es parte de tu trabajo, considéralo dentro del trato.

La tienda era inmensa y llena de cristaleras que la llenaban de luz. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con tonos pasteles y el nombre de Leroy presente en cada etiqueta. Yuri gruñó al ver como algunas de las prendas incluso tenían sus iniciales impresas en el patrón. Jamás llevaría algo así. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo por mostrar cuanto le disgustaba la ropa que Jean Jacques Leroy había diseñado, nunca había visto tal cantidad de prendas de altísima calidad juntas.

Eligió algunos trajes de omega con diseños oscuros y también ropa casual para el día a día con algo de vergüenza, pues los alfas seguían en la entrada. También tomó varios cambios de ropa interior y lanzó una mirada asesina a la dependienta cuando esta le ofreció llevar un corsé.

Yuri salió llevando un traje dorado de omega con medias y zapatos a juego. Las curvas que su antigua ropa cubría eficazmente ahora se insinuaban claramente bajo las costuras. Jean boqueó como un pez fuera del agua al verlo e incluso Seung elevó las cejas con sorpresa.

—No parece un...—comenzó a decir, pero Jean había dejado de escucharlo y tardó largos minutos en volver a escuchar algo.

Cuando despertó por el carraspeo impaciente de Yuri se apresuró a tomar las bolsas que este cargaba y subirlas al carruaje antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

xxxxxx

—Yakov Feltsman es el general del ejército y la mano derecha del rey Víctor.

Seung se llevó la mano a la barbilla contrariado mientras Jean paseaba de un lado a otro lado de la habitación. Los dos hombres se habían reunido en el despacho del alfa para discutir la información que les había proporcionado Nishigori.

—He oído rumores sobre él. Corta la lengua a sus hombres de confianza como señal de fidelidad. Es un hombre inflexible y cruel, famoso por su mal temperamento.

—¿Por qué un militar del rango de Yakov iba a estar interesado en tener las joyas robadas de la nobleza? No tiene sentido.

—No, creo que esto va mucho más allá de algo relacionado con un tema de joyas. Algo de todo esto apesta, pero no podemos estar seguros hasta descubrir si es Yakov el que tiene mi anillo. Si Yuri logra infiltrarse en esa casa a robar podremos averiguarlo.

—¿Confías en un omega para ese trabajo? Si lo atrapan y descubren que tú estás detrás tus títulos peligrarán. Podrías acabar en la cárcel... Reconozco que el omega es escurridizo y ágil, pero seguro que hay alfas que podrían hacer mejor el trabajo.

Jean negó. El estómago se le encogía al pensar que podía poner en peligro al omega, pero extrañamente confiaba en él, en la mirada segura que lanzaba a través de sus ojos. Dudaba que ningún omega u alfa pudiera igualar en absoluto sus habilidades.

—Yuri es perfecto para este trabajo. No creo que pueda fallar. Pero en el caso de que lo descubran, tienes que prometerme que huirás con él hasta que esté en un lugar seguro. Yo asumiré toda la culpa.

—No puedes hacer eso por un simple ladrón de los suburbios. —Seung iba a comenzar a refunfuñar sobre si el alfa tenía la cabeza sobre sus hombros o de nuevo había volado a nuevas tierras, pero la mirada insistente y ansiosa de Jean lo frenó en seco. Realmente quería que lo prometiera—. Está bien, haré lo que esté en mi mano para garantizar la seguridad de ese niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Antes que nada, muchas gracias a mi beta Sofía Esquivel por ayudarme a corregir el capítulo. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, en el siguiente empezará el desarrollo Victuuri y que fue de ellos en el tiempo que pasó desde el preludio. 
> 
> Si quieren ver los fanarts del fanfic pasen por facebook.com/Isisbelleart donde además de dibujar para el fic cuelgo otros fanarts Victuuri y Pliroy


End file.
